Despertar a tu lado
by Sara-PD
Summary: Porque incluso después de pasar la noche juntos, Midoriya duda si las cosas van bien entre ellos. Pero, ¿Que no Hitoshi siempre se lo demostraba? Ambos se amaban, entonces no había porque dudar.


**Disclaimer|** Boku no Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア) pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Notas|** ¡Hola, hola! Hoy traigo este pequeño drabble ShinDeku ¡Estos dos son mi nueva obsesión! Creo que estaré algo activa en este fandom ya sea con dibujos o con fanfics es que es tan hermoso y pacifico ahhh! -se emociona porque esta en puro fandom toxico-

En fin, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Enjoy it!

.

.

.

 **Despertar a tu lado**

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de las finas cortinas de la habitación lo hicieron abrir de a poco los ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y ubicándose casi de inmediato al ver a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación de Shinsō.

Sonrió por ello.

Guió su mirada aun un poco adormilada hacia arriba, encontrándose con un montón de cabellos púrpuras enmarañados, cubriendo tan solo un poco el pasivo rostro de Hitoshi, quien aun dormía. Trato de no moverse mucho para no despertarle pero de cierta manera se sentía acalorado por la cercanía y el de cabellos púrpura le tenia bien abrazado aún, aferrándose a su cabeza con ambos brazos.

Midoriya trató de no reír al verle de esa forma tan sobre protectora, aun estando dormido era de ese modo y en cierta manera eso le agradaba.

Recordó con una sonrisa como siempre a la hora del almuerzo llegaba a buscarlo, viendo a Todoroki de forma tosca al creer que él también sentía algo por él. O la actitud que tomaba para enfrentar a Kacchan cuando este no paraba de molestar. Shinsō insistía en alejarlo como fuera, llegando incluso a usar su quirk contra él para que lo dejase en paz.

Sin poder contenerse, Midoriya soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la vez en que hizo que el rubio se alejara abrazado a Kirishima para que dejara de molestarlos, y éste, mas rojo que su propio cabello aceptaba el abrazo sin entender muy bien el por que de las acciones de su rubio amigo. Rió un poco mas, tratando de tapar su boca en un vano intento por no despertar al chico a su lado. Este solo se removió un poco, quitando por fin su brazo de alrededor del de pecas y restregando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, intentando despertar por completo.

—Buenos días, Hitoshi-kun. –articulo apenas, viendo directamente como Shinsō le sonreía. Mostrando una sonrisa chueca y soñolienta en su rostro.

—Buen día, Midoriya. —dijo, llevando una de sus manos a los cabellos revueltos del de pecas, acariciándolos. Midoriya sonrió ante esto, cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba del contacto.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre ¿verdad?

—Lo sé... Izuku. –dijo, pasando sus caricias de las hebras verdes a sus pecosas mejillas. Midoriya al escucharle se removió un poco, contento por escucharle, sin embargo, pronto una duda junto a toda la vergüenza que el día anterior parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo lo atacó.

—Lo que paso ayer... –vaciló, dirigiendo su vista a otro lugar, lejos de la penetrante mirada de Shinsō. Éste solo asintió, deteniéndolo con una duda que lo embargó.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! Es solo que... –se detuvo, no sabiendo como continuar. Se acomodo en la cama, sentándose y cubriendo parte de su desnudez mientras Shinsō hacía lo mismo. Ambos quedando frente a frente. —No sé que fue para ti...

Sintió como sus manos eran tomadas por las ajenas, los dedos de Shinsō acariciando sus cicatrices. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada que solo él conocía. Una llena de ternura acompañada de una suave sonrisa, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo errado que estaba al pensar otras cosas.

—Fue lo mas bello que he vivido y me alegra que haya pasado, significo mucho para mi.

El suave beso en su frente se lo dejo bien claro. Amaba a Hitoshi y él lo amaba también, quizás tanto como él mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos ya estaban acuosos y las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

Estaba feliz.

Apretó la mano que aun sostenía la suya, y sin poder evitarlo, su otra mano se poso en su cuello, acercándolo hacia él para finalmente fundirse en un beso, lento y suave; con amor.

Sintió los brazos de Shinsō rodearlo en un abrazo, y deseó poder estar de esa manera siempre. Con Hitoshi protegiéndolo de Kacchan, celandolo de Todoroki, mimándolo por las mañanas después de amarse por las noches. Amándolo...

Simplemente, estar a su lado. Y de ser posible, despertar a su lado siempre.


End file.
